The present invention relates to a prosthetic foot apparatus and more particularly to a gasket cover surrounding an endoskeletal prosthetic foot apparatus.
Some modern prosthetic leg and feet apparatus consist of numerous metallic components connected together to simulate a human foot, ankle, and lower leg. The components primarily include a method of attaching a prosthetic foot to an endoskeletal pylon tube including several fasteners, bushings, and inserts providing the rotation, flexibility, and force bearing properties of the foot, ankle, and lower leg. Modern prosthetic feet have also evolved to include many complex components that are primarily covered by a foot shell, but they may be exposed at the top of the foot around the foot, ankle, and lower leg connection. Traditionally the endoskeletal leg, ankle, and foot components are covered by a cosmetic cover simulating the external look of a fall human leg. The cover is usually constructed of synthetic materials and connected to a socket at the top of the leg and to a top portion of the foot assembly. Creating the cover and connecting it to the socket and foot assemblies is often difficult and time consuming. The cover also reduces access to the components for making adjustments and performing maintenance.
More often, the modern endoskeletal apparatus is left uncovered. The endoskeletal components have become more socially acceptable to look at without a cover and thus the components have been left exposed. Leaving the components uncovered also allows for easy access to make adjustments or to perform maintenance. A problem with the uncovered components is that the components are subjected to the environment and often sustain damage and premature wear due to moisture, dust, dirt and other contaminants. Thus what is desired is an improved prosthetic foot and lower leg cover that is easily installed and removed and that provides protection of the endoskeletal components.
One aspect of the present invention is a prosthetic foot gasket for sealing between a foot shell covering a foot portion of an endoskeletal prosthetic leg and a leg portion thereof. The gasket comprises a peripheral body having an upper surface and further defining a central opening therethrough. A lip extends from a bottom of the body and in combination with the body defines a groove therearound for receiving a top portion of the foot shell. A seal is affixed to an upper surface of the body for sealing engagement with the leg portion of the prosthetic leg.
Another aspect of the present invention is a prosthetic leg comprising a leg portion and a foot and ankle portion affixed to a bottom of the leg portion. A foot shell covers the foot and ankle portion wherein the foot shell is made from a resilient material. A gasket is in sealing engagement with a top of the foot shell and extends to the leg portion wherein the gasket is also in sealing engagement with the leg portion.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.